Guerra de Clanes
by Gaby del Rey
Summary: Dos personas totalmente opuestas, pero que se dan cuenta que la atracción es mas fuerte que el odio que sienten ambos. Muchas pruebas por pasar e infiernos personales que superar. Sasuhina.


Mi primera historia sobre Naruto, espero que les guste.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto, la historia es mía.

* * *

Guerra de Clanes

Por: Gaby del Rey

Capítulo 1: Ojo de bruja

Hace mucho tiempo, en un país lejano existió uno de los mejores guerreros. Sasuke Uchiha fue un genio con su espada, astuto a la hora de actuar frente a diversas situaciones poniendo en evidencia su alta inteligencia. Sasuke perteneció a los 6 guerreros más poderosos y más allegados al rey, era considerado el favorito. Este depositaba toda su confianza en él, hasta el punto de dejarlo decidir en grandes sucesos.

El filo de su espada había sido bañado por mucha sangre, sangre de enemigos del rey, el cual muy en el fondo, no lo consideraba como su _Rey_. Estaba bajo sus órdenes, solo porque era la única manera que tenia de sacar su odio mediante las batallas.

…

Sus ojos miraron aquellas orbes plateadas con un ligero toque de color lila que lo miraban atento, una boca rosada pequeña y de labios delgados en forma de O que se disponían a susurrarle algo, no supo que era lo que decía, pero él no dejaba de mirarla, de contemplar lo hermosa y angelical que era. Era una diosa. Hacía más de 5 noches que tenía ese mismo sueño, una hermosa mujer que lo miraba y le susurraba algo. Era extraño para él tener ese tipo de sueños, debido a que lo único que veía cuando caía en las garras de Morfeo eran los cuerpos atravesados con su espada y la horripilante cantidad de sangre que bañaba el filo de su amada espada.

Los rayos del sol calentaron lentamente su pecho, abrió lentamente sus ojos negros como la noche, cuando sintió que su piel comenzaba a calentarse. Se levantó dejando que sus sabanas resbalaran por su cuerpo desnudo, con el calor que hacía en esta época lo mejor era dormir sin ropa. Estaba en su tienda cuando siento una voz a su espalda.

-Sasuke, tenemos que irnos lo más rápido posible- El pelinegro giro lentamente, viendo a su amigo y compañero de batallas. _Naruto, perdedor_ pensé el Uchiha.

-¿Me imagino que son órdenes del rey?- pregunto mientas caminaba y se colocaba un pantalón.

-Sí, nos quiere a los dos esta misma tarde si es posible en el castillo, parece que tenemos una nueva tarea que llevar a cabo- dijo sonriendo el rubio.

El moreno sonrió. _¿Ahora que clase de capricho quería cumplir el rey?_ Se molestó un poco, ya que no le gustaba ser una marioneta, pero bueno, de seguro en esta oportunidad tendría la dicha de bañar su espada con ese fascinante e increíble color que era vital.

…..

El reino de Konoha era uno de los más poderosos, contaba con una caballería inmensa y con gran destreza en el combate, contaba con seis guerreros dotados de superiores habilidades que dirigían a este de una manera increíble, el reino de Konoha era intocable, por ende, el rey siempre se salía con la suya, no le temblaba el pulso a la hora de ordenar una masacre a un pueblo o clan entero, con tal de obtener lo que quería, era un rey cruel, que no le importaba su pueblo, solo vivía para el y por esta razón Sasuke no lo consideraba su rey.

Delante de Sasuke se abrieron las grandes puertas de ese reino, venia en la retaguardia. Suspiro. Que hubiera pasado con su vida si hubiera declinado la oferta del rey hace más de doce años, de unirse a la caballería. No era tiempo para hundirse en los recuerdos de su pasado. Negó y en voz clara y fuerte ordeno a sus hombres a avanzar…

Ya en la sala de guerra, el rey hizo acto de presencia. Todos hicieron una reverencia.

-Bienvenidos sean mis queridos guerreros, me enorgullece saber sobre su última hazaña, todo salido como esperábamos-sonrió y se encamino para estar más cerca del hombre que necesitaba para su siguiente mandato.

-Sasuke, necesito hablar solo contigo-dijo mientras mordía la verde y jugosa manzana. Los demás guerreros salieron a pasos rápido del salón. Solo el amigo rubio de Sasuke titubeó, miro a su amigo y asintió levemente con la cabeza, esperando que cualquier cosa que tendría que hacer Sasuke contara con el como aliado.

-Sasuke Uchiha, necesito que reúnas a cuatro de tus mejores guerreros, esta misión requiere de mucho cuidado, tienen que pasar los más desapercibido posible, Sakura ya nos mandó el recado del lugar donde la recogerán, descansa esta noche, bebe, ten sexo. Haz lo que quieras, pero eso sí, te necesito con la mente clara, esto no es cualquier cosa. No creo que raptar a la Princesa Hyuga y evitar que los guerreros de Hiashi vayan tras de ustedes cuatro sea cosa sencilla, cuento con tus habilidades _Sasuke Uchiha_.

Sasuke sonrió, acaso el idiota de Danzo estaba pensando desatar una guerra entre los dos reinos más poderosos. Negó mientras tocaba el mango de su espada…

La vida era cruel, el mundo era cruel, entonces porque él se lamentaba ser cruel, en su vida había hecho muchas cosas horrorosas, desde matar hasta forzar mujeres para estar con él, no era que tuviera que recurrir a esto último, pero, le encantaba ver el miedo en los ojos de las féminas y de cualquier otro ser. Él se consideraba un enfermo, pero eso no le disgustaba, su naturaleza cruel le permitía gozar de estas experiencias. Camino el largo pasillo hacia donde sabía que encontraría a Naruto, en la cocina del palacio.

-Reúne a Kiba, Sai y Yamato.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto curiosamente el rubio

-Cuando termines de tragar, vayan a mi hogar, no quiero que comentes esto a ninguna persona de la caballería, te conozco sé que eres boca suelta- dijo antes de marcharse, Naruto era muy buen aliado, pero su personalidad tan infantil, los habían método en más de un problema.

Al llegar a su hogar, Sasuke les ordenó a sus sirvientes que le prepararan un baño caliente, necesitaba relajar su cuerpo, un cuerpo lleno de marcas y cicatrices que le recordaban las miles y un batallas que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Su mente pensaba en cuál sería el plan más idóneo para llevar acabo ese rapto, según había leído de la nota enviada por Sakura, que esta llevaba más de un año infiltrada en el reino de los Hyugas, ganándose la confianza de todo ese pueblo, según había entendido, saldrían de compras con diez guerreros en busca de telas para el vestido de novia de la Hyuga, era la oportunidad de poder secuestrar a la heredera. Tenía que ser un muy buen plan, no se podía dar el lujo de caer en bajo las espadas de esos diez guerrero. Otra vez Danzo le daba libre albedrío para decidir cómo llevar a cabo el secuestro. Sasuke era consiente que El Rey le había solicitado sus servicios, debido a que, el Uchiha odiaba con todo su corazón a los Hyugas.

Después de planear todo con su equipo, tenían esta noche para descansar y salir en la noche del día siguiente. Su mente no dejaba de pensar como sería la _Princesa Hyuga_ , nunca la había visto, pero de algo estaba seguro, debía de tener esos ojos tan característicos de ese clan, _Ojos de Brujas_ , como les decían.

…

La luna brillaba con intensidad, se podía ver más plateada que nunca, Sakura descansaba en su alcoba, se sentía nerviosa, pero lo que más le preocupaba era Hinata Hyuga, la princesa. Suspiro y negó, ella era una mujer que debía serle fiel a su rey, por más aprecio que le había tomado a la Hyuga, no podía traicionar a su rey. Salió de su habitación y fue a tocar a la puerta de la princesa.

Ya dentro de los aposentos de la princesa, Sakura le pregunto.

-Lista para mañana-pregunto mientras tomaba las manos de la Hyuga.

-Si… espero encontrar un par de telas bonitas-

Sakura vio con más detalle a la peli azul, era una mujer muy bella, pero demasiado amable e inocente, vivía en su propia burbuja. No era para nada como los demás Hyugas. No podía odiarla.

-Sakura, que alegría que pueda confiar en ti-dijo la oji-perla, mientras sonreía y la envolvía en un abrazo.

Sakura se sentía como la peor persona del mundo.

…

Había llegado el día. Sasuke y sus hombres estaba escondidos y preparados para asaltar el carruaje donde venía, sakura y la Hyuga. El plan tenía que resultar. Confiaba en él y en sus aliados. Naruto estaba en unas de las ramas, hizo su señal cuando a lo lejos diviso el carruaje, diez hombres eran en total los que escoltaban el carruaje.

\- Esto es pan comido- pensó el rubio, dio su señal y los tres caballeros, Sai, Kiba y Yamato, lanzaron sus flechas, derivando a tres de los guerreros que iban a delante del carruaje, Naruto aprovecho y lanzo dos flechas las cuales dieron con dos hombres que iban a los lados del carruaje. _Cinco menos pensó_. Solo faltaba hacerse cargo de los otro cinco que tomaron una posición de forma de diamante, dos adelante del carruaje, otros dos a cada lado el carruaje y uno en la parte trasera. Sasuke salió de entre los arbustos y con su espada avanzó y de una sola estocada decapito al guerrero que iba en la retaguardia. _Idiota susurro_ , mientras sonreía con malicia, el hombre que jalaba el carruaje ya se encontraba alterado, sudando y apunto de estar perdiendo el control de los dos caballos.

Naruto salto a su caballo y adelantó como pudo al carruaje, lanzo dos flechas más y derribo a los que iba a la delantera, Sai y Yamato acabaron con los otros dos. El carruaje se detuvo y el cochero apretó los ojos, estaban perdidos.

Dentro del carruaje, sakura abrazo a Hinata apenas empezó la persecución, le propino un golpe a la peli azul haciendo que esta se desmallara, le cubrió los ojos con una venda, cuando sintió que el carruaje se detenía, saco su daga y vio delante de ella a Sasuke, sonrió y le dijo que había cumplido con su misión.

Antes de marcharse del lugar quemaron el carruaje, soltaron a los caballos y partieron al pueblo más cercano que era perteneciente al reino e Konoha.

Llegaron a una posada, se habían puesto sus túnicas para pasar desapercibido. Sakura necesitaba hablar con el Uchiha, pues sabia como era el actuar del moreno antes estas situaciones.

-Sasuke, necesito hablar…-dijo acercándose al Uchiha.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto molesto, Sakura era una molestia para él.

-Por favor no le vaya hacer nada a Hinata- casi rogó

-¿Que acaso esa bruja te hechizo?-estaba creído que venía por otras razones a su habitación provisional.

-No digas eso. Es solo que ella es una buena persona, y pues se como actúas. Ella no es como la mayoría de los Hyugas.

-Ahora los defiendes, esos ojos bonitos te lavaron el cerebro-dijo mientras se ponía de pie, y miraba molesto a la peli rosa. Sakura suspiro.

-No me ordenes cosas, sakura. A duras penas obedezco a tu rey-dijo molesto mientras terminaba de beber el contenido de su copa de vino -Cuando despierte tráemela.

¿Qué le vas hacer? Pregunto.

-¿Que te preocupa Sakura? ¿Que me la folle? Ese no es tu problema, solo obedece.

Sakura negó lentamente mientras salía de habitación

…

Llego a el cuarto donde se entraba Hinata, ya había despertado lo sabía por lo irregular de su respiración, siento pena por la chica, se acercó a su lado y le tomo la mano, Hinata dio un salto.

-Quien eres-

-Soy yo, Sakura.

-Oh… ¿Sakura que paso? Tengo las manos atadas y creo que una venda en los ojos-dijo incomoda, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a ella.

-Hinata has sido raptada-le informo Sakura.

-Dirás raptadas.

-No, solo tú, yo ayude a que se llevara a acabo- confeso. Hinata negó incrédula ella confiaba en la peli rosa.

-Lamento lo que está pasando de verdad, pero, era una orden y sabes cómo funciona esto en nuestros reinos.

-Lo sé-dijo tristemente. No podía odiar a Sakura, pero entendía que muchos se veían obligados a cumplir misiones que iban en contra de sus ideales, pero admitía que ya no consideraba a Sakura como una amiga.

-Lo único que puedo prometerte es estar pendiente que no te pase nada- Hinata no dijo nada, no quería confiar en sus promesas y decepcionarse nuevamente.

-Vamos ponte de pie, alguien te quiere ver- Hinata respiro profundo

-No te preocupes estaré cerca-La Hyuga asiento.

Sus pasos fueron lentos, caminar siendo guiada era muy raro, sintió como una puerta sonaba al ser abierta, camino unos pasos guiada por sakura. Sintió como esta abandono su agarre pero entes de hacerlo le apretó el brazo, como tratando de darle valor. Hinata se sentía incomoda, se sentía observada.

-Arrodíllate- escucho esa voz, una voz que la hizo saltar por lo profunda. Ella hizo lo que le ordenaron temerosa, cayó fuertemente sobre sus rodillas y una queja salió de sus labios. Sasuke la miro por largos segundo. Camino hacia ella, dio varios pasos a su alrededor.

-sabes porque tienes los ojos vendados-Ella asintió.

-¿Es cierto que los Hyugas son brujos? ¿Con sus ojos hipnotizan a las personas?-Ella negó. -Eres muy bonita- dijo mientras acarraba uno de sus mechones. Era tan suave y brillante como una seda negra.

-Te follaria pero odia tanto a los Hyuga…- la tomo del brazo bruscamente para que se pusiera de pie, la arrastro hacia la cama.-recuéstate, no te quiero perder de vista, no confió en los de tu clan.

Hola, espero que les guste este fic, es mi primera vez publicando algo sobre el fandom de Naruto. No tengo beta, así que, discúlpenme si hay algún error.


End file.
